En Mi Mente(In My Mind)
by mybabypistoles
Summary: Something just isn't right...Panchito thinks as he walks through an ominously empty city street. How will he react when the world around him stops making sense? (fandom:the three caballeros)


WARNING: scary things, slash a little bit, suggestiveness.

DISCLAIMER:the three caballeros and its characters are copyright of disney. This is purely for enjoyment, no profits.

It was raining. The day dim with gray clouds that blocked the sun. Streets barren of life as Panchito stood there, in the middle of a city square, emotionless, and thoughtless. There was a sudden clap of thunder and Panchito's amber eyes lit again as his awareness returned. Where am I? How long have I been standing here? He thought, looking around the ominously empty streets, rain drenching his clothes. He reached for his guns to make sure he would have protection, just in case. He felt the cold metal of his right pistol and sighed contently.  
"Now i just have to find my way home." He told himself, randomly choosing the path that looked most promosing amongst the empty streets. He walked passed many empty buildings. Coffee shops, inns, and restaurants were all closed. It was imposible not to be filled with worry, knowing that these places should be filled with life. Panchito stopped for a second and concentrated. He could hear the sound of distant jazz music in the rain. He squinted ahead,  
"Aha! There!" He started running to a shop that had its lights on. It was inviting, a nice little bakery shop that filled with the aroma of cinnamon bread. What luck! He shook himself dry and removed his red coat before entering.  
He was shocked to find the shop was completely empty, nothing but white walls all around. Suddenly the door shut behind him and dissapeared, becoming one with the room.  
"...caramba..." he gulped. The room began to spin. Slowly at first, then faster and faster, making Panchito dizzy. He fell back but instead of hitting the floor, it disapeared, and he continued to fall. It seemed eternal, the floor and ceiling were no more. The white walls began to swirl in vibrant color, patter s and movement forming all around.  
Instinctively, Panchito grebbed for his guns and fired two random shots. The chaos ceased. The walls were still, becoming white again as the room silenced. He stood and stared in confusion for a moment before making his way back to the reapeared door.  
"Panchito"  
"Hello!" Two familiar voices called from behind the door.  
"Jose'? Donald?" He called back, reaching for the doorkob, only to have it disapear on him. Caramba, not this again.  
Suddenly, the room began to morph again. This time not in vibrant color, but into a large, brocken down garden nursery-like room. The walls and floors were made of wood, their were small windows way up on the top of the walls, out of reach. The sound of water dripping on wood was surrounding, as the walls and ceiling dripped from the rain outside. There was a small pond at the center of the room, a little wooden bridge over it, though it seemed so fragile now that it could break at the weight of a housefly.  
It seemed so familiar, yet Panchito could swear he's never been there before.  
"Hello there, welcome to my flower shop" a beautiful mellow voice called from behind turned to find a beautiful pale woman, dressed ina white dress, pretty light blue eyes.  
"Hola, senorita." He replied, removing his sombrero and giving a polite bow. The woman approached him, coming close enough to invade his personal bubble.  
"You look good, Panchito." She said, looking him up and down.  
"How do you know mi nombre?" Panchito stepped back nervously and put his sombrero back on.  
"I know everything about you." An amused look on her face.  
"Que?!" Panchito raised his voice, sort of creeped out. She came closer again,  
"Your almost a perfect man..." she stated seductively as she walked her fingers up his chest. He tensed up and attempted to step back again but somthing about this womans will was preventing him from doing so. He found himself unable to move, at the mercy of the girl's entoxicating voice and touch. She looked up at him, her blue eyes drawing in a confused Panchito,  
"Its no wonder you have two lovers rather than one." She whispered in his ear before circling him, her hand never leaving his touch. She faced him again and whispered flirtatiously,  
"However, you still want somthing...more." she teased, letting her dress sleeves fall, exposing her shoulders. Panchito found himself aroused, somthing he hadnt felt for a woman in a long time, it was almost foreign to him now. He shook his head,  
"No, im sorry, but i love Jose' and Donald, i dont need this." He assured her, once again able to step back, away from her touch.  
Stubornly, she came up to him once more and insisted,  
"No matter how much you love them, you can never surpress this part of you." She emphasized, admiring his toned body as she hungrilly licked her lips. Panchito stood still for a moment and lowered his head, shadowing it beneath his large sombrero.  
"No, they may not be perfect, but thats okay, i love them, besides, i know what you are." He stated, looking the woman in the eyes.  
"Oh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"An unholy demon, messing with my head."  
Her expression changed to that of anger and the room darkened around themc becoming filled with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Panchito stepped back as the woman rose of the floor, her face deforming into an animal-like state,eyes turning from the pretty blue, to a discusting green body blackened as she grew several unevenly lengthed arms and legs all over. She doubled in size and towered over Panchito, who fell back in fear. Every second she grew more foul, her skin starting to resemble that of a week-old corpse, the scent of the room mirroring her discusting new form. Panchito shut his eyes tightly, fear overwhelming his body while he was surrounded by feelings of dread and angst. He found himself unable to manage even a skream, the demonic pressence growing more powerful by the second.  
It began to speak in a language seemingly made up of screeches and growls. Panchito was frozen. The only thing he could manage was to tremble uncontrolably while he sad on the floor in a fetal possition, hugging his knees so tightly that his muscles ached. Somhow, he managed to take a deep breath. It took all of his energy to slowly peek on of his eyes open slightly. He widened his eyes in surprise as he saw that the monster was once again a woman in sighed, but as soon as he regained his sanity, the woman let out a sadistic maniacal laugh and transformed instantly. She flew into the air and swwoped down towards the cowering man. Panchito skreamed for his life, jolting back to a seated possition as he found himself on his bed. He looked down and stared at his trembling hands, panting heavilly.  
His bedroom door flew open as Donald and Jose' burst through the door in concern.  
"Panchito!"  
"What happened?!" They ran in and jumped beside Panchito on the bed, finding him still shaking and panting as he held his heart tightly with one hand. A few moments passed and Panchito cought his breath again. He looked up at the worried faces of his two lovers and sighed in relief,  
"It was only a nightmare, amigos." He told them, extending his arms and pulling them in for a comforting hug.

NOTE: ok i am extremely scared of potingsting this one because its kind of angsty...especially for a three caballeros fic. Its been written for a while but im not sure how i feel about this one so comments and such is much apreciated.


End file.
